The Assasin and the Traitor
by Ethan Charlton
Summary: it has action and drama and no Valkyrie getting pregnant
1. Chapter 1

"So Stephanie, how are things going with that Fletcher chap? Is he being nice to you? He's not taking advantage of you is he?"

"OH my god dad! As if you ask me that!" Valkyrie exclaimed. "We aren't even going out anymore"

"Is that because he was taking advantage of you?"

"Jesus Christ Edmund! Will you stop torturing that poor girl" exclaimed

"Ummm dad do we actually have to go to this stupid family event?" Valkyrie asked

"Yes Stephanie we do have to go to your cousins wedding… in which you are one of the bridesmaids, so yes."

"Fine... I still don't know why it's such a big deal we have to go, they're going to get divorced in like a month."

"Oh my god Stephanie! I can't believe you would say that!"

"it's true though"

"And by the power vested in me by…" Good god, this is such a drainer, I can't believe I'm here in a frilly pink dress watching probably the most dull thing in the world when I could be out with skulduggery fighting bad guys, I wonder if my boots are thinking about me right now? All I want to do is take off these ridiculous high heels and lie down… HOLY CRAP, they're kissing! All these years I knew my cousin was a bit of a floosy but she's really going for it… wow! All I can think of now is a chick feeding from its mothers mouth! That is truly disgusting. It truly is amazing how many ways I can put down my cousins, I wonder if anyone else has picked up on that?

"OHHH hello there Stephanie! It has been years since ive seen you, you're all grown up!"

"Ahhhh hay…A..U..N..T..I..E." Valkyrie slowly pronounced so her mother could send her the right or wrong signal… "Mom it's all over there was a touching ceremony, a lovely dance, and a great meal blah blah blah, can I please leave now before they do that super annoying, cliché of toss a handful of roses into a crowd of desperate women so they can fight over it like savages?"

"For the last time Steph, the answers no!

"But…"

"I said no, and the only real reason you want to leave is because your cousin won't stop hassling you over the whole Fletcher thing."

"I hate it when you're right!"

Hope you guys enjoyed it, of course it's only a epilogue and I'm new to fanfiction so please stay tuned because I promise that I will release more soon and finally I hope you enjoyed the fact that Valkyrie doesn't get pregnant because I'm sick of most the story's being about Valkyrie getting pregnant!

P.s. Special thanks to 'The Darkness Is Alive' he got me into fanfiction reads some of his publishing's there really good


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhh good god my freakin' head!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DRINKING." Desmond Edgerly loudly pronounced in a way Valkyrie could only describe his own personal form of torture." MAYBE NEXT TIME DON'T DRINK SO MUCH!"

"Ohhh god. What happened last night anyways?" Valkyrie asked

"You can't remember what you did?" Desmond responded

"Of course not! What did I do?"

"You completely ruined their wedding! Hold on, you don't know what you did do you? Ohh god how do I say this… your cousin wouldn't stop asking you what happened with Fletcher so you got hammered on Baileys. After a few minor arguments with your cousin you preceded to get a little to grabby, so to cut a long story short you hit her."

"Oh my god!" Valkyrie exclaimed "I hit her!"

"Not only did you hit her, you hit her during her sister was thanking everyone for the lovely gifts she got."

"Shit! What the hell am I going to do? How am I going to apologize?" Valkyrie asked

"go over there now if you want to."

As Valkyrie walked up her cousins drive way she realized the intensity of she has done, this is likely to be the only wedding she will have in the next six months… just as Valkyrie drew her hand back to knock the door flew open and a very happy bride stood there "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"'To make it better?' You've done more than enough!"

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Valkyrie said "I didn't mean so ruin it!" she sobbed

"'Ruin it!' what are you talking about? You made it even better! I mean how boring was it before you got drunk! I almost fell asleep, not until that slap! After that it was so lively and full of scandals!"

"Really?" Valkyrie asked

"The real question is that Is the anything I can do to repay 'YOU' actually there is, I was going to tell everyone this at lunch but… well to say thank you to all the bridesmaids and groomsmen we are giving you all tickets to fly to Thailand!" She exclaimed

Sorry this chapter was so short but I was in a rush. So next one will be longer!


End file.
